


Americano for the Soul

by Sky_King



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Ace!Senkuu, Because we wouldn't have him any other way, Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuwa Fuwa Fic, Learning new skills for your loved ones, Learning to brew coffee, M/M, Minor name symbology, Nostalgia, Romance, Ryuusui being a sap, Ryuusui being a supportive boyfriend, Set during the Perseus trip to America, Snarky Senkuu, That's the only manga spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/pseuds/Sky_King
Summary: Nanami Ryuusui learns how to brew coffee for Senkuu.Of course it ends in a candlelit dinner, with soft promises, and loud laughter.
Relationships: Francois & Nanami Ryuusui, Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Americano for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I have several ryuusen wips in the works, but I see one (1) prompt on twitter and I'm seized with the need to crank out yet another oneshot.
> 
> Set during their trip to America!  
> Hope you like it!

Ryuusui was still staring at the last dregs of his drink, alone in his corner of the Perseus’ bar when Francois returned.

He felt himself relax, as he tilted his propped head to catch their smile.

“How is he?”

Francois grabbed one of the freshly-washed glasses and began drying it. They hummed softly in thought, their hands busy. “Senkuu-sama will be fine. The rash has finally subsided– Gen-sama has confiscated all lacquer too–, and his nerves have finally settled. No matter how devious all of you seem to think you are, this poker game did serve as a way to let out some steam.”

The other arched an eyebrow, skeptical and resigned at the same time. “Did you really never think we were actually fighting?”

“It would take much more than some hotheaded words to actually rile you up, Ryuusui-sama. Especially coming from those you’ve claimed as yours.” Francois replied, never pausing in their actions yet somehow managing to give him a look soft enough to make him blush.

He hid the embarrassed smile that this provoked by bringing his empty cup to his lips. “What did you make him? You rushed out after him so I didn’t get a good look.”

“A three-layered tea latte.” Francois replied with a short bow, looking as pleased as a well-groomed cat.

“He probably told you it was silly to have layers if they would be mixed in the end, didn’t he?”

Francois stifled a chuckle, choosing not to comment on their master’s smitten expression, eyes off into the distance. Instead they finished drying a third cup as they answered, “It was rather in-character, I must say.”

Ryuusui sighed, worry entering his expression as air left his body. “What am I going to do, Francois?”

This managed to make his butler pause, startled into confusion. “With… what, Ryuusui-sama?”

“I want to help Senkuu. You know how he gets, we may have planned the poker game together, but the weight on his shoulders doesn’t seem any lighter than before. He’s still drowning and I can’t seem to be able to pull him up.”

“I could say the same thing to you, Ryuusui-sama. This shorter route to American soil is fraught with danger as well. And you wouldn’t be the best captain in the world if you took this lightly.” Francois’ voice was soft, their accent perfectly immaculate. Even so, their worry, their exhaustion was clear as day, as their shoulders dropped when there were no more glasses to occupy their hands with. They still smiled. “With that said, Senkuu-sama did mention the fact that he would, and I quote, ‘kill for a good cup of strong coffee’.”

Ryuusui looked at them, a question on the tip of his tongue. Then he noticed the smug expression on his friend and then just snapped his fingers in the air, an elated grin on his lips.

“Then I’ll give him the best cup of coffee the stone world has ever seen!”

“Certainly, I’ll-”

Ryuusui bowed his head as best as he could with a bar isle in front of him. “I’ll be in your care, then. Please teach me how to brew the perfect cup of coffee.”

Francois’ face froze in shock, startled for the second time that evening, not having foreseen this particular request of his.

But in the end, it was not surprising at all, they thought, looking at him fondly.

Even in love, Nanami Ryuusui worked hard to accomplish his goals.

His greed knew no bounds after all.

* * *

“Great coffee,” Francois began as they propped several heavy-looking sacks on the kitchen table the following morning. They wiped off the sweat on their forehead, looking satisfied. “Begins with great beans.”

Francois did their best not to chuckle at their master’s sleepy expression, as they let the beans pour out onto the table for demonstration’s sake.

It was half an hour before sunrise, which gave them about an hour to work on this little side project before Ryuusui needed to return to his duties.

Which also meant that the Perseus’ captain looked half-asleep, his hair wild under his crooked hat. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes but didn’t complain a single time.

At least these quiet hours were good for giving them both some peace of mind. Not to mention that Nanami Ryuusui was not a man that ever did anything he did not desire.

Even ridden with dark shadows of worry and exhaustion, his brown eyes were alight with wonder. With the flame of passion burning within.

Ready to hoard any and all information regarding this new interest, like a dragon would his gold.

And so Francois began explaining. About the Pre-petrification coffee varieties _Arabica_ and _Robusta_ , and how their descendants had fortunately taken root in what once was Japan.

With a low acidity, like the Brazilian Bourbon, it was a mild bean, easier to work with. And if roasted correctly, would bring out their nut-like tonalities.

For that same reason, if they weren’t freshly roasted it was easy for them to lose all flavor altogether, so if Ryuusui wanted a good cup, he’d need to procure some green beans and roast them the same day.

“While I would love to have you learn all the steps involved,” Francois continued as they pulled out empty bins from under the table. “The steps after picking the cherries and up until having the green beans are time and energy expensive. Luckily for you, this voyage has given me enough time to do all of that. I’ve also separated damaged or otherwise unusable beans, but do keep an eye out in case there’s any that slipped past.”

“Are we going to separate them through weight? Or size?” Ryuusui asked, eyes trained on the hundreds of little green seeds under his hands.

“Size and form, if you will. To ensure a more uniform roast.”

With both of their keen eyes and quick hands, they went through the beans in record time, the sun still barely peeking from under the horizon. Which gave them plenty of time for Francois to teach him how to roast them.

While Ryuusui cursed under his breath, burning more beans than he was cooking, his butler began listing all sorts of beverages that could be prepared. From a simple Americano, to cappuccinos and frappes and Irish coffee.

“Do you happen to know which is Senkuu-sama’s favorite?” They inquired as they helped their master clean up; their session rolling to a close. “We may not have the means to prepare all of them while we’re aboard the Perseus, but we can strive for an approximation.”

Ryuusui’s grimaced, “Not really. Coffee isn’t exactly something either of us were expecting to see anytime soon. Although…”

“Yes?”

He chuckled to himself, bemused and exasperated at the same time. “Knowing him, he would drink it straight black. Wouldn’t really care to fancy it up the least bit.”

“Unfortunately, I presume your assessment is correct.” Francois said with a sigh. “Very well, in that case it will be even more Important to make the perfect roast. Burnt black coffee is truly atrocious.”

“Well that’s encouraging.” Ryuusui said with a nervous laugh. He looked at the gradient of roasted beans safely put away in a basket. Different colors meant different cooking times, and a variety of smells and hopefully flavor. The beans of this first batch were either mostly raw or badly burnt, but they would be perfect guinea pigs for Ryuusui’s first grind. “But… If we have the time, I would like to learn about all the other types of preparations. I want to be able to make any cup of coffee his heart may desire.”

His butler just smiled, beyond pleased. “As always, your desire is truly noble. I shall help you fulfill this, then.”

Ryuusui sighed, looking over his handiwork, eyes distant. “I just know it, Francois. My boyfriend is not ever going to ask for a latte. A Frappuccino. He probably likes the cheapest canned coffee available.”

“While it is understandable that Senkuu-sama would think that canned coffee is good coffee, we’ll take this opportunity to correct this assessment.”

“You shouldn’t begrudge people that like it,” Ryuusui laughed. “It’s portable, and accessible, truly a genius design!”

“Of course, Ryuusui-sama. But now that Senkuu-sama is under my care for the foreseeable future, I will ensure he receives nothing but the utmost best.”

Ryuusui paused on his way out to look at them. “You’re really fond of him, aren’t you?”

Francois bowed in farewell.

“I am fond of anyone who takes such good care of your heart.”

* * *

“Oi, Ryuusui, where have you been? Talked big about being responsible for all of our lives and then the Captain goes missing and…” Senkuu’s playfully annoyed tirade was cut short as Ryuusui drew close. He sniffed the air. “Why do you smell like burnt…What even is that smell?”

“Oh, um…” His boyfriend looked away with a nervous laugh, “I just stopped by the kitchens to ask Francois something.”

Senkuu arched an eyebrow, then let the matter drop as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, whatever. Don’t overexert yourself, captain.”

“I won’t.” Ryuusui promised as he ran a hand down Senkuu’s arm in reassurance. “Wouldn’t dare break your heart, my love.”

“Ew,” Senkuu laughed, a soft blush on his cheeks. He let their hands tangle, and he held on tight. “Well, I guess that you’re not that late. Sea’s calm so it’s been easy staying on course, but I’ve been having to suspend all other projects to focus. And now my arms are tired, and I’m hungry so you’ll be here on your own while I get some breakfast…”

Ryuusui had softly cupped his cheek as he spoke, gazing adoringly into his eyes. He leaned in softly but when Senkuu ducked his head, he relented. No kissing right now, then.

So instead he leaned his head down and pressed their foreheads together. Senkuu’s annoyed speech cut off with a sigh. His next breaths were slightly deeper, calmer.

“I love you, my North. Sorry for worrying you.”

“Where were you?”

“In the hopes of not upsetting you further, I will confess that I am preparing you a little surprise. I promise not to come in too late.”

“Just don’t fall off the hull.”

Ryuusui knocked their heads together as he snorted, eyes glimmering with mirth. “ _That_ ’s what was worrying you? That I would fall into the _sea_ and not find my way back?”

Senkuu looked away, grumpy and embarrassed. “Stop being pedantic, you’re not a merman as much as you practically breathe water.”

Ryuusui answered by laughing even louder and wrapping his skinny lover in his arms. He buried his face in the crook of his neck and inhaled the scent of his Senkuu.

They stayed like that until Ryuusui felt a small disturbance on the waters below.

He grunted, displeased. “We’re veering off course.”

“You’re the one on duty, it’s not my problem anymore.” Senkuu proclaimed not moving a single muscle to help.

Ryuusui laughed again and dragged the man in his arms to the helm, locking him between his two outstretched arms.

Senkuu leaned against it, with an arched eyebrow. “Traditionally the art of the kabedon is performed against the– surprise, surprise– wall.”

"I’m spontaneous like that." Was his only reply before leaning in and kissing his nose.

There wasn’t much protesting after that.

* * *

Francois sniffed with clear delight. “Much better roast, Ryuusui-sama. If you lean in you should be able to perceive a nearly floral quality to go with the toasty smell of the beans. Now let’s grind these beans before they lose all of these beautiful notes.”

Ryuusui snapped his fingers in delight, hurrying to prepare the mill he had personally requested from a confused Chrome.

The initial grain had been way coarser than even Francois had anticipated, so after a quick brainstorming session with Chrome, modifications had been made and the coffee mill 2.0 was ready to be used.

The uniform and fine ground coffee that was produced made both of them sigh with relief.

Then the water was heated to just the right temperature and the first Americano in the stone world was born.

* * *

“You’re late today,” Senkuu commented, a sly grin playing on his lips as he watched him approach. “Did you finally fall off the ship? Your hair is wet.”

“Unfortunately, not yet.” Ryuusui rolled his eyes as he stepped up to the helm, eyes on the distance. “Progress is being made with your surprise. And a shower was necessary in order to keep your keen senses from figuring it out so soon.”

Senkuu hummed, absently trying to guess what was this so-called surprise of his, before forcefully sidetracking his mind. It would be no fun to figure it out this soon.

“Had breakfast yet?”

“…No?”

Ryuusui sighed before producing a wrapped container from a satchel swung over his shoulders that Senkuu hadn’t noticed before. He offered it to him.

“What is this?” He said with an arched eyebrow. “Did you make me a bento?”

“Francois did, actually.” His boyfriend laughed softly, running a hand through his hair, nearly upsetting his ever-present hat. “Thought it would be better if they made it.”

“Is this supposed to be my surprise?” Senkuu asked innocently enough, quickly opening it and beginning to eat, still standing up.

“No, it is just me fulfilling my role as your boyfriend.” He winked at him. “I am the greediest man in the world, you see. Whatever you desire, whatever you may want or need… I want to give it to you, Senkuu.”

The other teen continued munching in silence, eyes trained on him. He swallowed, then wiped his mouth.

He cocked his head.

“That’s a dangerous thing for you to say,” Senkuu said, a smirk slowly curling up his lips, giving himself courage. “Because I will take full advantage of that promise. I’m gonna trick you into funding any and all crazy experiment, I will make you pay for every invention…”

“Is that so…?” Ryuusui mumbled, smirking just as evilly, as he drew his boyfriend in by the hips. “Was this the reason you decided to date me all along?”

“No,” Senkuu dropped his charade in a second, looking into dark eyes as he raised a hand to his cheek. “That was because you’re an idiot when it comes to romance, Ryuusui.”

“I’m _greedy_ , my North.” He replied, lowering his face so their lips were inches apart, as if wanting to own Senkuu’s every word. “Your every desire, your every wish… I want them all. I want everything you can give me and then more. I want to make you the happiest man on Earth, love. No matter what.”

“That’s why you’re an idiot,” Senkuu mumbled, a blush creeping up his face. “Because I already have everything I could wish for. Friends… Science…and you. Your grandstanding is amusing, but wholly unnecessary.”

Ryuusui began to shake, a soft laughter rattling his chest, loosening his hold on Senkuu’s hips to wrap them around his midsection, pressing them together.

Scrunching up his nose at the way he had to strain his neck, Senkuu pulled him down, their lips joining together in a bloom of warmth.

“I love you,” Ryuusui mumbled, gazing adoringly at his boyfriend.

“I know,” He mumbled back, cheeks flushed. “Love you too.”

“Your lips taste of fish.”

“Yeah, I was trying to have breakfast, but then my boyfriend decided to be a sap.”

“What are you talking about, I’m always a sap.”

Senkuu sighed as he leaned his head against his chest. He could hear his heartbeat, loud and steady like the waves beating against their ship. “Good point.”

Truth be told, he wouldn’t have it be any other way.

* * *

“Delectable,” Francois declared, sipping the last Americano Ryuusui had made. “You made an exquisite cup of coffee, Ryuusui-sama.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Their master said, sagging against the counter.

Since their coffee was milder than what either of them were used to, a light roast had been chosen as the best alternative to bring out the best out of their beans. But that also meant that the difference between raw coffee beans and too dark was mere seconds.

Ryuusui had good reflexes, and even better senses but it had taken many, many, many trials for them to get even close to what was needed.

This coffee was still not perfect.

Ryuusui was aware.

But it was _good_. And from here on out, it would only get _better_.

“What should I prepare for the occasion?”

“I want a dinner by candlelight,” Ryuusui said, smiling smugly. He served himself a cup and sighed in delight as the smell reached his nose. “Whatever sweet bread you may have on hand. Take it out of my own portions of course. We’re going to need… an hour? Two hours to prepare without hurry, right? We should convene on a date then. With both of us distracted, we’ll need sharp eyes to be on the lookout for danger.”

“Understood, Ryuusui-sama.”

“It’s time, Senkuu…” Ryuusui mumbled darkly, looking out the kitchen window. “You better get excited.”

* * *

“It seems I’ve let you two have too much free time.” Senkuu said the instant he stepped on deck, eyes trained on the bolted table close to the front. He let Ryuusui escort him to it, admiring the improvised chairs, the tablecloth and the small dessert plates on it with a gleeful shine on his exhausted face. “Should probably give you more tasks. Maybe even turn you into my assistants.”

“I mean,” His boyfriend said, as he sat down after him, signaling for Francois to approach with a tray on their hands. “I wouldn’t mind spending all of my time with you.”

Senkuu’s cheeks turned red, as he decided to focus on Francois.

“What are we eating tonight, Francois?”

“As per Ryuusui-sama’s request, I have procured a loaf of sweet bread for the occasion.” They said as they uncovered their tray. “It may not be as sweet or soft as any pastry, but the natural oils of the nuts, plus the sweetness of the dried fruit alongside a helping of honey will be more than enough to accompany your beverages.”

“You wouldn’t happen to have energy drinks on you, right?” Senkuu sighed, mostly resigned as he turned to them. “Tonight we’re pulling an all-nighter after all. Night watch is out sick and there’s some details I’d like to discuss with the captain.”

Francois just laughed softly as all reply. They proceeded to slice and serve a very generous portion for both of them, placing a pot of honey in the center. That done, the butler picked up the kettle and poured Senkuu first.

The rich, nutty aroma of a freshly brewed coffee hit the flabbergasted Senkuu in full force. His expression relaxed, the tension on his face fading briefly and leaving behind a surprisingly young man behind.

“Coffee?” He said, an exhilarated smile creeping up his lips. “How… I shouldn’t even be surprised you’d find a way to make coffee in the stone world.”

“For you,” Ryuusui said, leaning forward on the table, eyes trained on him. “Anything.”

To avoid having to answer to _that_ , Senkuu picked up his cup of steaming coffee, closing his eyes as he inhaled the delicious aroma.

It was strong, it was dark with a hint of acid. It was toasty and warm.

He took a sip and the rich aroma filled his mouth, his nose. Bitter and strong, it was smooth over his scalded tongue.

It tasted…

It tasted like late nights.

It tasted of cold labs, of lonely nights. It tasted of late mornings, and sweet pastries.

It tasted of warmth, and love.

It tasted salty with everything he had lost.

“Ah,” he said softly, a hand moving up to cover his eyes, “It’s good.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Ryuusui whispered back. “While the coffee experts would denounce me for giving you an Americano instead of an espresso, I thought it would be fitting.”

“Because we’re going to American soil? That’s corny.” Senkuu laughed wetly when Ryuusui snapped his fingers and grinned in agreement. He looked down at his cup, wiping his eyes. “You made it?”

“Yeah, from roasting the beans, to milling and brewing.”

“Oh? Are you saying that you are a coffee master now?”

“I wouldn’t go that far. I’m sure Francois is far better than me. But I do know my way around it.” He said, cocky and sure in his own potential. He looked back at Senkuu, beautiful brown eyes shining with determination. “Whatever you may want, whatever you may desire, I can brew it. An Americano. Espresso. Latte, and cappuccino. Tell me your favorite brand of coffee, tell me your favorite company and I’ll give it to you, I’ll bring it all back. For you.”

The Starbucks around the corner.

The local coffee shop across their high school.

His father’s old brewing kit.

The warm coffee in his hands.

“…You already did,” Senkuu whispered.

He looked down at his drink, and on its smooth surface, contained the entirety of the night sky.

Steam escaped the tiny star-speckled universe in his hands, curling in the air and disappearing like soft dreams into the darkness above.

“We will,” Ryuusui promised. “No matter how long it takes, we’ll take it back. With you leading the way, I believe we can do it, my North.”

Senkuu smiled down at his cup. “Together?”

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know 3k years isn't enough for a significant evolutionary difference, but let's assume Francois doesn't know that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
